He Isn't To Keep
by MultiNinjaDinoAttack
Summary: Alyssa and her family live in "England" but are forced to move to the U.S. or as they call it now "Panem" They now have been living in District 11 for about 4 years but now Pres. Snow the 3rd has attacked D11 and toke people in for slaves. Alyssa escaped!
1. They Come Back Again

Chapter 1. They Come Back Again

Every night i wake up thinking to myself why is this happening the coldness through my legs,the empty feeling,loneliness,and my dreams. I remember the cold shutter night and it was pouring real hard, as soon as i heard the door click i assumed it was my dad coming home from work. As one foot steps in with big black wet army boots now i know its not him. I run upstairs while seeing red flashing and hearing sirens,gunshots, and cannons. Im calling out my mothers name there's chaos everywhere the windows are break and more soldiers in, now im really scared to death.

I hear my name from down the hallway "Alyssa, Alyssa" the way the soft sweet voice goes right through my head i know its her my mother. I run down the dark creaking hallway saying "Mum, mum" in a scared and timid British accent. I see her red silky hair in a tight pony tail to the side with the black and blue barrette that dad had bought for their last anniversary. We hug and than she tells me to stay close i can tell she is frightened as well cause of the fear in her blue glimmering eyes. She opens the rusty door that leads to her bedroom and she locks it behind her saying " I had a feeling this was going to happen." After she was done talking i finally came back to my sense . Oh my god the others! I ask my mom who looks very pale kind of like a vampire "where are the others, are they okay?"

She doesn't answer my question all she says is "Oh you must be terrified but don't worry you'll be safe after this..." She trembled and stuttered when she was talking. She pulls me to the red closet whose paint was peeling off and opens it. At first i thought it was nothing but then when she pushes her crystal white jewelry box with the ballerina on top to the right side of the closet i see a door on the wood floor and she opens it. After examining the dark hollow tunnel she tells me to jump so i do as im told. I look up waiting for my mother to jump in as well but before she does windows with the teared up drapes break and glass splatters all over the floor. Soldiers with uniforms and black gun machines bigger then myself come in and grab her. Some start shooting at me i try moving but one got me in the arm im crying while the blood is streaming down to the gray cement ground.

Before another shot is fired a deep stern voice stops it saying that they'll handle me later. The last thing i hear from my mother is run and follow the shadow. So im bleeding in a tunnel without my mom to help me. I can't see the shadow so i start walking while holding my wound with my hand. After a few couple hours i see two tunnels leading to different places i was confused and didn't know which way to go so i tried cross sausage is out. After i did the little game i got the right tunnel but before i could enter i saw a bright light coming close to me and it whispered to me :follow the left path and keep it left if you want to live." in a ghostly and flat voice. Im expecting it is the shadow so i do as im told.

Im back i go downstairs pour water on my face and wonder where my family is, are they ok, and are they safe. I question myself could they be dead and what did the soldiers mean by handling me could they be waiting for the right time and why was there a war. Every night i think about meeting my family again before i blow the candle out, say my prayers, and go to sleep on the cold rough bed with a pillow as soft as my dark red hair which is not very soft, and with a blanket that rips each night and i have to resew it. Its not right for a 14 year old child to live like this but i've learned to toughen up and deal with it.

*** Multi Ninja Dino Attack Who Can Dance :{D ***

***** Special thanks to bar72 for telling me to post my stories on here :D**


	2. Bad Memories

As i lay there on the hard brown wooden floor waiting for Arora to come in and help me up but she doesn't come. Instead of waiting for a couple more minutes. I stand up walking to the bathroom while my white night gown is flowing easily on the floor. As i make my way to the door i spot Arora coming back in with 2 buckets of im guessing milk. She sees me and says hi and goes in through the rusty old nailed door. I enter the bathroom wash my face and tie my hair into the same old messy bun. I head down to my bedroom again to grab a change of clothes.I grab the same old clothes i wear every Sunday. There kind of more special then the other clothes even though there are still some stains on it. Here i am look into the mirror where i can see all the 7 cracks where i had banged my hand. I have a blue velvet dress on that stops all the way down to my ankle with flowery designs on it which is also blue but a little darker. The sleeves are still a little to long they stop at my bandaged knuckles. The rips can still be seen a little even after all the sewing i still see the big rip in the middle. I grab my blue slippers and head down to the lunching room.

Arora is dressed in her usual white dress that goes down to the ground showing the curve of her sides, making all the boys stop and stare. This time she has her blond silky hair in a pony tail. She stares at me as if i had done something about to open her mouth but stopped by the knock on the door. Wondering who it could be i head for the chipped up white door and open it. Revealing my friend Medeline holding out a fish about the size of a size 10 shoe. She has her hair down and is wearing brown pants with a simple black shirt and some brown boots. She steps in and walks over to Arora. Still shocked by the sight of the way she is dressed i stop her from stepping in any further.

With my heart beating fast i open my mouth but before saying anything Arora steps in talking about how one day we should all work at the Orbitionary. I always loathed the Orbitionary its nothing but a whole bunch of girls being pranced around in dresses and pain money to do an amazing but pleasant talent and if you don't do as told you get sent to a "facility." Last year a girl named Sky had gotten execution for speaking the truth about everything being unfair. I come back to my senses and before Arora can finish talking about the Orbitionary, i open my mouth saying  
>"Shut up!, no one wants to work at the Obitionary."<br>I should have never done that i feel bad for what i just did. Arora and Medeline are staring at me i try to get the words out Im so sorry but it won't come out its like im choking on the words. Before anyone can let out a single sound i run upstairs with my right arm over my face covering it and tears flying out.

I enter the room climbing onto the bed. I bury my head into the almost yellowish pillow and kicking my slippers off my feet. Its the worst feeling possible, how could i just yell at her like that. After an hour or so i start dozing off. I don't want to go to sleep i think to myself. In about i minute my eyes start feeling heavy and are barely open. There its shut closed i doze off into dream world. When i wake up i find myself only in my under garments with my covers on top me. I see Medeline here smiling at me. I sit up holding my covers close on me and ask "where's Arora. She answers "she went down to the market but she'll be back in a few." Oh the market its different from where i live. Everyone there are like family. The brown rusty door at the entrance. With wood floor and sometimes stains on it. I remember Adeline she was so kind to me and i really miss her. Her gray eyes which is common here. Her flowy blond hair that stops down to her shoulders. She's about the same age as Arora just a bit younger.

I remember the day i met Adeline. That was two years ago. She was fifteen years old and i was only twelve. It was my first day at the market, Arora had ordered me to go get some stuff for her medicine so she could heal the mans wound. I had got two bottles of medicine but when i went to give two coins i only had one.

"Sorry kid but if you ain't got two coins you can't this." said the man with a big gap in front and breath that always smells like fish his name was well i never really got his name. Adeline walks up and shes smiling. Saying hi to the man and asks what wrong with her the man answers back while biting on a toothpick

"She only has a coin but what she needs cost more then a coin" She looks down at me and smiles she bends down and takes my hand instead of putting a coin in she puts about ten coins. I look up at her and smille

"Whoa! For me..i...i...i couldn't'" I say in a sweet and innocent voice. I laugh a little.

"Its ok keep it!" before i could say thank you she walks out and waves goodbye

"See you tomorrow?" she says

"Sure" i say over whelmed with joy!

The day of the reaping i was called up my heart was pounding the minute i set foot on the stage Adeline shouted from back  
>"I volunteer!"<p>

Those words, it feels like someone just stabbed me on the back. She can't volunteer i think to myself! She steps up while smiling at me and she motions me to go head down. I walk stiffly down while trying to hold tears. She...she...she volunteered for me. Before she left she told me that everything was alright she was going to come back. I didn't believe that because she had a half smile. I cried and cried and begged her not to leave me until time was up. Before leaving her forever she handed me her locket and whispered in my ear  
>"Sleep tight little bug..."<p>

i cried while walking out and she waved her last goodbye to me. Sleep tight little bug i had been crying so much that i didn't even notice she was singing the song that she would sing to me every night after talking with Arora.


	3. Delusions and Fantasies

That was the past now shes gone if it wasn't for the capitol sending those red beautiful birds who had pecked her neck to the bone she would have lived.  
>"Alyssa...Alyssa!" i hear the soft voice of Arora she is back.<br>"Medeline said you were knocked out for about and hour are so...you ok" she says.  
>"Y...Y...Yeah im okay just cold." i answer back. Thats a lie im not okay im worse then okay im horrible. I can't think straight i feel really dizzy and more of the pain of Adeline death is haunting me. I step out of bed and walk a few steps around Arora and Medeline before i walk out the room my head starts spinning and i fall.<p>

My eyes flutter open and im on a hard ground. Where am i...i think to myself. I hear a voice "Hi sleepy head!" that voice that soft mellow voice. I hear it sometimes at school. Looking to the side i see a tree trunk and a boy with red headed hair.  
>"What are you waiting for get up" he says while smiling at me. I<br>ts Austin i recognize him from District 10 school. I stand up a little and look around i realize that im in the...oh my god im in the arena! I gasp is this a dream or is this real.  
>"no..." i whisper.<br>"Hmm...you say something." Austin says. Usually he doesn't talk but i really don't care hearing someones voice makes me happy it lets me know im still here. I shake my head side to side.  
>"Oh i thought i heard you say something." he says.<br>He grabs the bright orange pack and digs in. He takes out a rabbit leg and the bottle of water.  
>"Here you'll need some strength for today...were going hunting."<p>

I grab the rabbit leg and bottled water. I dig right into the rabbit leg and take a big gulp of water. I take my pack and follow him down the tree. He hands me a throwing knife.  
>"Why don't you go look for some berries?" i say smiling.<br>I nod and walk past the bushes on the left of him. While walking i spot one of Adeline's favorite food plants a Daylily. I grab one and put it on top of my hair while continuing to walk. I have lots of berries on the parachute i say to myself but before i could head back i hear a faint scream from a little girl and start running. I see the same red birds killed Adeline surrounding a little girl from district 4. Shes crying and screaming the image is vivid. The birds are pecking on her neck with there beak and her skin is pealing off. There at her bone now she takes a look at me while blood and tears is running down her and she says  
>"help...please"<br>But its to late her canon shots and a helicopter comes and picks her up.

The little girl is carried away from the site of the bloody scene. What have they done! I think to myself. I back up a bit and try to keep more tears from coming down my cheek. I try but it doesn't work. Tears are flying down like fireworks. I make a sound and when i hear it i cup my hands over my mouth. The bird is still here and is looking for its next prey. I need to get away from this scene i say to myself. I slide to my right but before moving more i trip over a rock and fall to the green grassy ground. I look up and there it is. The red bird right in front of my face, its only a centimeter away from my face. I gasp and tremble in fear. The bird opens its mouth and honks..it honks? I scotch back a little and the bird follows. It land its self on my solders. I stare at it a little and then stare at the ground. I gulp "just do it real quick it will make the pain less painful." i say to myself. Im going to die i know that this is the end of EVERYTHING i say in my head.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath waiting for the dreadful moment. The painful and bleeding moment. It pecks on my shoulder one time on my neck and the pain starts but before it continues it drops and makes a thump sound on the ground. I open my eyes and see Austin there holding his throwing knifes. His hand is bleeding from a cut.  
>"You ok?" he asks me.<br>"Im okay...its more about your hand you should be worried about..." i say.  
>"Oh this..." he holds up his hand.<br>"Its nothing...just some cut from one of the tributes..."  
>He met one of the tributes. I raise one of my eyebrows at him.<br>"Come on we have to."  
>I nod and follow him back to the tree. Instead of staying here we continue walking. I hope he knows what his doing.<br>"Where are we going?"  
>"I found this hiding spot when i was walking...its pretty cool kind of like a cave but not really...the trees and vines make it look like there's nothing there." He answers.<br>"Is there anyone there already?" I ask. I need to know if its safe to go. He doesn't answer my question. We continue walking silently the whole way there.


End file.
